Powers of The Gifted
by British Senpai
Summary: AU. Everyone has powers, and two abilities along with the power; Regeneration and Skin hardening. But Kurt only has abilities... he doesn't have a power. Or does he?
1. Powers

**A/N: Sooooo I've seen stories that include powers and mutants and that stuff so I've decided to make my own version.**

 **c:**

 **This chapter will be mostly be the stuff about powers (There's a word for that but i forgot it :I)**

 **(Also you don't know who the chara is in the first para. But it's quite obvious, read and you find out ((like in the next paragraph XD))**

 **Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

 _He walked down the hallway, trying to blend in, trying to disappear, trying to be forgot by all those who wish to harm him._

 _But it wasn't enough. They always found him no matter where he went or how hard he tried to hide. He could only wait for them to find him._

 _And it scared him. Life shouldn't scare him. He was probably the only one who had to deal with this, no matter how difficult it got he knew he had to protect his_ _secret, or his life would change more than it already has._

 _One wrong move and he could expose himself, he could show them just how different he actually was. And it wasn't a good thing._

 _He turned the corner, slamming into a locker, causing him to fall backwards. He looked up and, yup, it was him. Karofsky, the one guy who had tortured him all throughout high school, the one guy who could destroy him if he let his emotions consume him._

 _Karofsky just laughed and shoved him into nearby lockers, and that's all it took. One shove. Only one simple shove to push him over the deep end, and cause him to snap._

Powers weren't common. 1 out of 200 children are born with it, all of them boys. There are many different types of powers, there are 3 major groups. Elemental, Manipulation, and Unknown. There weren't that many powers that they didn't know, actually, they liked to think they knew all of them, but they kept this category anyways, just incase.

Of course, there was the occasional person who would say "HEY LOOK AT ME I HAVE A COOL NEW POWER." And each time, they were wrong. There hadn't been a new power discovered for over a hundred years.

And by 'they', we mean the secret organization that's made up of the people with powers. In Fact we had many names. Freaks, Mutants and 'The Gifted'.

There were many different reactions to the Gifted. Disgust. Jealousy. Fear. Awe. Hate. And even Love.

There was only one school in the United States Of America that housed all of these students.

Dalton Academy for the Unnatural.

Of course Dalton was made by humans to experiment on the Gifted, but then we took over, and converted it for the Gifted. The name stuck throughout history.

Naturally evey Gifted had 3-5 powers, the more powers you had, the weaker you were. Even though you had 5 powers, they weren't good ones, that would help you throughout life.

Some people believed that one day an enemy would come to Earth and give the Gifted a reason to use their powers. But no such thing had happened, at least not yet.

 _He walked after Karofsky, who walked into the boys locker room. "Why did you do that?" He asked, eerily calm. Karofsky just unlocked his gym locker, "Whad'ya mean fairy?" Karofsky asked, smiling to himself._

 _"Why do you have to be so fat? Why do you have to be so sweaty? Why will you be bald when you're 30? Why do you slushy people? Why are you a jock? Why do you shove people into lockers? Why do you do it?" He asked again, glaring daggers at Karofsky, it earned him a locker slam._

 _"Oh, now you've done it Hummel." Karofsky said, getting in Kurt's face. Kurt backed up and slapped him. And he slapped him hard. Karofsky screamed. Kurt ran._

Of course the society thought that the Gifted would be a threat to them. But the trouble makers never left Dalton. They were eliminated.

Dalton was sanctuary for those who lost control or needed help. Most who came, came because their parents recommended that they learn how to control it.

Others weren't as lucky. Some were forced. They had let their emotions duel them, and cause an outburst, causing him to hurt themselves or another student, or person.

They were never blamed, unless they had full control of their powers. It took them a few years at most to be able to control their powers.

There were a few 'abilities' that the Gifted had. They could harden their skin, and regenerate.

* * *

Kurt looked at the picture and looked back up at the school with an eyebrow raised. This was a school for the people like him, and there was a no bullying policy, which he liked.

He sighed. Literally the day before he found out that he had... powers. Well, maybe it was one power that included abilities? He didn't know. Kurt was minding his own business and was having a pretty stress-free day. He hadn't gotten called out or anything, no attention was drawn to him, so it was good, until after lunch. Karofsky. His main tormentor, who had shoved him into his locker. Something that happened everyday... but his day was going to well for this small thing to mess it up. But it did. He ran after him and yelled at him, they yelled back and forth, until Karofsky got in Kurt's face.

Kurt slapped him, but it was no ordinary slap. He could harden his skin, as hard a concrete, but it held it's original shape and color. But this wasn't the only things he could do, he could regenerate. That's all he could really do. Apparently everyone had other powers or abilities or whatever, like Element powers and Manipulation, but he didn't really have anything else. At least he didn't think he had anything else.

* * *

 **A/N: Suggestions?**

 **Ty for reading~ British Senpai**


	2. Dorms

A/N: **Ty for reviews, favs and follows.**

 **So this is just going to start out** with **a** ** _flashback._**

* * *

 _He didn't believe it. He **had** to be dreaming, he wasn't capabl_ _e of **that.**_

 _"Kurt? Kurt, How did you do that?" Burt asked, fear lacing his voice."That was no ordinary slap... you dislocated his **jaw** , and he was flung into a locker and left a dent-" Burt rested his hand on Kurt's sholder before continuing. "You hurt him bad, bud. And I don't know **how** you did it." Burt finished looking at him with concern. Kurt looked up at him with tears in his eyes. His_ father _wouldn't understand,no one would, he was completely alone._

 _"I slapped him... with my hand. I don't know how **that** happened. I heard him scream and I ran." Kurt said, swallowing nervously. Burt looked at him doubtfully, Kurt cracked. "Kurt, you can tell me..."Burt began, getting interrupted by a teary eyed Kurt. "Dad, I did it, I did it.. I hit him and I didn't even try to controll it. I just let it go... I lost it... I didn't want to be hurt again.. I didn't want to hurt him... I really didn't..." he said , wiping his eyes as Burt brought him into a bone-crushing hug._

Kurt looked up at the school, Dalton _was_ felt someone squeeze his shoulder in reassurance, he looked up and smiled to his dad.

"Don't worry Kiddo, It'll be all good, no need to be nervous." he said, sporting his own nervous smile. Kurt chuckled.

"Same to you, dad." he said, now smiling a genuine smile. Burt patted his back as they made thier way up to the front doors. They took on glance at each other and opened the door. They both instantly started glancing around, taking in the apperance of the place when smeone spoke up from behind them.

"Like father, like song, I see." A male voice said from beside them. Kurt jumped and Burt just laughed. "That's a new one." he said turning to the man. "And who might you be?" Burt asked, The man held out is hand.

"I am the Dean of Dalton." He said, saking hands with Burt, who looked slightly worried. Kurt was even paler- if that was possible. He was watching other students walk around, getting curious looks. "Okay, lets get to my office and talk."The dean said leading Burt to the office as another student bounded up to Kurt, who was still pale. Burt and the Dean escaped and went to the office, leaving Kurt to his own devices with the other boy.

"Hi! My name's Blaine, Whats yours? You're new aren't you? I knew because I know everyone,but I don't know you. Also, whats your power? I mean you don't have to tell me of course but-" he was interrupted by a new voice. "Breathe Blaine, breathe." he said, watching the boy pout.

"Hello, I'm Wes, and this" he elbowed blaine"is Blaine, as you already know. Welcome to Dalton." he said, smiling as he held his hand out. Kurt took it and shook his hand before replying. "Umm, to answer Blaine questions, Yes, I'm new, my name's Kurt and I don't know what my power is." he said, as Blaine and Wes looked confused.

"You don't know what your power is? That's-" he was cut of by the Dean and Burt walking over to Kurt.

"Come on Kurt, we're going to get your things.."Burt said, oddly calm. Kurt followed him, guessing that he was satisfied with the conditions of the school. As soon as the front doors closed behind him, Burt turned to Kurt. "If anyone starts giving you crap, you beat them with your powers, you got that?"Burt said, pointing at Kurt. Kurt smiled.

"That's probably against some rule dad." he said, smiling. Burt smiled as he turned around and led Kurt to the car.

* * *

Kurt had finally put all of his stuff away and by 'stuff' he meant clothes. He was glad this school had no uniforms or strict dress code, so he could dress however he liked. Which was a plus because it meant he got to express himself through fashion. He was stopped mid thought by a knock on the door, followed by a quiet Hello. Kurt got off of his bed and walked over to the door. He swung it open and saw a guy who was about his age, and near his own height.

"Hi! My names Elliot, but you can call me starchild. Whats your name? Oh, by the way, we're roommates." Starchild said, walking in when Kurt stepped aside, letting him in.

"I'm Kurt, Nice nickname by the way. Oh by the way, use this bed." kurt said, gesturing to the bed next to his. Elliot beamed.

"Thanks!" Starchild said, throwing his bag on the bed. Kurt took time to actually _look_ at him. He had a purple tux, that had sparkles all over it and he had guyliner on. His hair was flattened due to his hat, but they had the same hairstyle, He didn't realize he was staringbuntil Elliot awkwardly cleared his throat. Kurt blushed.

'Oh.. umm. Sorry, I din't mean to stare.." He said still blushing furiously. Elliot just laughed.

"Well, I'm fabulous, so I get stared at a lot." Starchild said, falling back onto the bed. "Are you new too?" he asked as an afterthought. Kurt nodded.

"Yeah, nice to know i'm not the only one who's gonna be lost tomorrow."he said as he watched Starchild unpack.

"Sorry, I have _a lot_ of clothes." he said, unpacking piles upon piles of clothes.

"Same here, I can barley open my closet door! They need bigger closets." As he was talking Starchild was looking in his own closet, nodding at the bigger closet bit. Kurt flipped over and looked at the clock, it was almost 8 P.M, he sighed. He got up and picked up his pajamas.

"Sorry Starchild, I gotta go to sleep early, I wake up about an hour before everyone else. " he said, walking into the bathroom. "Same here! My hair and makeup _must_ be perfect in order for me to leave the room." Starchil said as Kurt closed the bathroom door, lauging at the similarites.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry this is short.. next chapter will be longer.**

 **Sooooooo...**

 **Should this end up being Kurt x Blaine**

 **orrrr Elliot x Kurt?**

 **Suggestions welcome!**


	3. POWAAAA

A/N: **Sooo everyone's like; ELLIOT AND KUUUURT**

 **Your wishes shall be granted c:**

 **Blaine'll be too much for Kurt. c:**

 **(Sorry this is a bit late [i wanna update almost every two days.])**

* * *

Kurt awoke to the most annoying sound on Earth; his alarm clock. Without thinking or looking up, he slammed his hand down onto the beeping clock, forever stopping it from making that noise again.

"Hello Sleeping Beauty, looks like someone's not a morning person."Elliott said, leaning against the nightstand beside Kurt's bed. Elliot looked at the clock and Kurt lying in bed. Kurt rolled onto his back and began rubbing the sleep out of his eyes when he remembered it was time to start the day. For some reason, he couldn't shake the feeling that today wasn't going to be too good. Kurt, giving up on wiping his eyes, tried rolling out of bed but ended up tangling his feet in his covers. He fell off of the bed and landed on the freezing ground. Elliot laughed.

"What's so funny? Me falling off of the bed or Me destroying my alarm clock?" he asked as he untangled himself and straightened out his shirt. "Both," was all Elliott said before the two headed into the closet. The two took about 20 minuets on deciding what to wear and get dressed. Kurt was wearing white skinny jeans and a white and black longsleeved shirt, tied together with a black vest. Elliott dressed himself in a faded blue and black stripped shortsleeved shirt, wearing black getting dressed and complimenting each other, they headed to the bathroom to do their morning routines. Elliot started becoming Starchild by putting on his guyliner.

"So where did you go before Dalton?" Starchild asked, still applying guyliner.

"I went to Mckinley High School. Which, by the way, is full of homophobes.. Where did you go?" he said, adding the last few words quietly. Elliott looked at him sadly. Kurt just shrugged and started his moisturizing rouitine when Starchild answered.

"I went to at Jefferson High. That schools a bit... different, to say the least.." Starchild said as he finished his look, moving onto his wild hair. Kurt had just finished his moisturizing routine and started on his hair also.

"So... when did you find out?" Kurt asked, looking at Starchild. They both were going to take forever with their hair.

"A few weeks ago, actually. I was singing in a club, and boom, the microphone start floating. Everyone was stunned, so was I, I dropped the microphone immediately before sharing shocked looks with my friends." Starchild said smoothly.

"Well, I don't know my power... all i did was dislocate someone jaw with Skin hardening, but everyone here has that. The teachers said they'd try to help me figure it out soon. The principle said something about reading me for my powers." Kurt said as they finished up in the bathroom and gathered there stuff in the room. Starchild raised an eyebrow. "I didn't know I had Regeneration and Skin Hardenening until yesterday, when I go hurt and it almost instantly healed. Tell me the 'dislocated someones jaw' story?" Starchild asked, waggling his eyebrows. Kurt sighed.

"After class..."

* * *

After eating breakfast with Blaine, Wes, and some other guys introduced as Jeff and Nick, Elliott and Kurt went to their first class, which they shared. It was a 'power day'. Every other day was a 'power day'. 'Power days' were days you learned about and how to control your powers. The next day was a normal day, English, Maths, Science, and clubs. It was a pattern on 'P' days for power days and 'N' days for normal days.

"What class do you have first?" Starchild asked as they finished their breakfast. Kurt got out his schedule and they compared classes. First, Power History; had it together. Second, Power placement; together, they were the only new students and needed to be placed in classes based on their powers. Third, Elliott had his free period and Kurt had powers training. Forth, Kurt had his free period and Elliott had Powers training.

"Well today we're going to see eah other a lot." Kurt said as he stuffed his schedule in his pocket. They were getting tomorrows schedule in their last class, they'd compare later that day.

Kurt stood up with Elliott, the others were long gone. _I'm just glad blaine's gone. He's the one person who's gotten on my nerves with his 'preppy' act. Unlike Elliott over here.._ Kurt blushed as he realized he was comparing Blaine and Elliott. _Well, Starchild did dress amazingly flamboyant, like Kurt himself, Blaine on the other hand..._ Kurt shuddered at the thought of the boy's bowties. Thankfully, Starchild interrupted his thoughts.

"Here we are, the first powers class.. Power History!" he said with fake enthusiasm. They both exchanged 'I already hate this class' looks before entering. The teaher looked at the pair, obviously confused. Kurt sighed and walked over to the woman.

"Kurt Hummel and Starchild. New students." he said, before the teacher could embarrasse herself further. Something obviously clicked when she heard their names.

"Oh! You two are the new students we were expecting! Class this is Kurt Hummel and Starchild." she said, turning to the class before gesturing to an empty seat in between Blaine and a guy who resembled a Merekat, and a seat infront of it. Kurt decided since he was the only one able to survive Baine's endless catter, sat next to him and the Merekat face boy, Starchild sitting infront of him, giving Kurt a gooood view of his butt, which to say to the least, was not a bad view.

"So class, we left off during the.." Kurt zoned out, the woman didn't need his attention on what she was saying, more like to what she was writing. As he began taking notes he was suddenly jabbed by someones elbow. Kurt turned and scowled at Merekat boy before being handed a piece of wadded up paper. Lifting an eyebrow, he opened it, to reveal a note from him. He nearly died from choking on his spit. ' _Stay away from Blaine, he's my boy toy.'-Sebastian._ Kurt looked at the note and back at Sebastian with his signature 'Bitch-Please' look. he wrote back. _'He's all yours, seb. I don't need all of **that.'**_ He threw the note back in his face before continuing taking notes.

* * *

After the boring class with the Power History teacher, Starchild and Kurt went to their next class, Power Placment. Starchild and him found it hard to find, but they found it eventually and there was the Dean sitting in an empty chair. He welcomed them. "Hi, this is power placement. I have a power to read other people, and identify their power, this class will only take place this once." the Dean said, offering his hands to the teens, who shook them, confused. The Dean was visibly excited at his discover about Starchild. "You have telekinesis, and it's very strong." he said smiling. He held his hand out to Kurt, he took it.

The Dean's smile instantly disappeared. He looked like his was concentrating. Kurt just looked at him, trying to figure it all out, when the Dean looked overly excited and extremely confused. "Kurt this will sound... very odd to you..." The Dean said before requesting Starchild to go enjoy his free period. He turned to Kurt as soon as he was gone and took Kurt's hand. Again, he looked like he was concentrating before looking at him in awe.

"Kurt, in all my years I was able to sense a persons powers and how strong they were... but Kurt... either you have no power-which is impossible because you have the abilities- or I can't sense it. Which means.. you're very special omong the gifted. But as a result, you may be targeted." the Dean said as Kurt's mind went on overdrive.

"What do you mean? Am I so weak you can't detect it? Why would that cause people to go after me?" the Dean just shushed him.

"It's exactly the opposite Kurt. You're way stonger than the others. Nobody has ever sensed the powers you have, Kurt. Nobody."

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry I was late. I tried to make it longer...**

 **WHAT SHOULD HIS POWER BEEE? It needs to be AMAZING And really uncommon, I think he should have two.. Gimme cool powers. Not telekinesis, teleportation, fire, water, invisibility and that kinda stuff.**

 **Ty for reading! I'll post next chapter tomorrow or day after (I'll post badboy Kurt one too.[on that day])**


	4. Dun Dun Dunnn

**A/N: Check "Change Happens" to see why I'm late ;-;**

 **Ty my wonderful readers ;_; I love you all**

 **Sooooo I'ma just see where this chapter takes me, still wanting powers! I'm only going to reveal ONE power! So keep suggesting other powers...**

* * *

Kurt stared at the Dean, not trusting his voice. The Dean just nodded and walked out of the classroom as Eliott walked in.

"Hey... why are you so pale? Did he say something? Wait, stupid question, of course he did..." Elliott said, ranting, probably because he was nervous. Kurt relaxed, he should be excited about this, he had a new, never seen before power, and he knew he was stronger than most. But why did it upset him so much? Was it because he was now a huge target? Or was it because he's a freak in a _school_ of freaks? Yep, thats it, just great.. just great. Kurt shrugged in answer to Elliott's question.

"You will not guess what just happened in the hallway, I almost melted the floor... The dean came out and just laughed. He's a weird one..." He said, helping Kurt get out of the chair.

"Well I guess I have to go to my next powers class, bye. See you in the dorms!" Kurt said, walking our of the room. He wasn't going to his next class, he was going to see the Dean to figure out how to unlock, or use his powers.

* * *

"Kurt, it's just like using your Skin hardening, you just have to 'call' it forward, as the students say." The Dean said, shrugging. "There's not much else you can do, besides waiting for it to show itself, or letting us try to invoke it. We'd like to help, if you want." Kurt took a moment to ponder his suggestion. He could hurry up and find out his powers with the help of his teachers, or wait for who knows how long, to find out what they were. But they are risks of them helping him, he could get hurt... or he might hurt them.

"I'd like your help." Kurt said, deciding that he needed to know his powers to improve them. The dean smiled. "So when do we start?"Kurt asked, standing up as the bell rang.

"Tomorrow, after all of your classes." The Dean paused."Call me Mr. Anderson, I think you should go to sleep, Kurt, you look tired." He nodded, he was tired, really tired now that he thought about it. He leaned on the door, he could barely keep his ees open. Kurt looked over into the hallway before he passed out.

* * *

 _"Are you sure its him?" the man asked, walking over to the Deans desk. Mr. Anderson nodded vigorously._

 _"Yes, all of the signs are there. I couldn't sense his powers, he doesn't have a clue what they are either, he hasn't used them... His roomate is going to be a problem if you want to take him at night." the Dean said, tapping his nails on the desk. The other man shook his head._

 _"We have different plans, we'll take him when he's ready... after his powers show, tell us, we cannot waste any time." the man said as he turned away and walked out of the door. Mr. Anderson sat still for a moment, listening to see if the man was really gone. He sighed a sigh of relief._

* * *

Kurt woke up in his bed, with a worried Elliott pacing the room, mumbling something to himself. He turned and spotted Kurt, he looked relieved.

"Kurt! I found you passed out infront of the Deans office! Are you okay? What happened?"He asked Kurt, who was wiping the sleep out of his eyes.

"Nothing, I just got _really_ tired. I think I was just sleepy..." Kurt said, getting out of his bed. "You left me in my clothes? Gross!" he said, already taking off his jacket. Elliott laughed.

"I just guessed we weren't _that_ good enough of friends for me to undress you and then dress you again." Elliott said, grabbing the clothes Kurt threw. He looked up at Kurt's back and gasped."Kurt... What happened? Your back.."he said, pointing at Kurt's black and blue back. Kurt visibly flinched. "Ohhh, right... those are still there.."Kurt said, scratching his back. Elliott glared at him.

"Sorry, I fell down some stairs..." Kurt said, inching towards the bathroom. _Liar._

"Oh okay, need anything for it?" he asked, being a good friend and letting Kurt keep his secret. _Probably bullies, nothing I can do now... Unless I wanna be arrested..._

Kurt relaxed and walked into the bathroom with his pyjama's in his hand, closing the door behind him, locking it. Starchild ran over to Kurt's bag and pulled out his phone, and started texting his friend 'Cedes.

To : 'Cedes

From:Kurt

 _Hullo, this is Kurt's friend, Elliott, but call me Starchild, I was wondering what happened at his old school to make him have dark bruises on his back..._

From : 'Cedes

 _Aww my boo still has thoose? :( He was pushed into lockers here, they weren't exactly.. gay friendly. They always hurt my Boo. Find out more if you ask him. :(_

Starchild deleted the messages and put the phone up as he heard the shower turn off. A few minutes later Kurt walked out of the bathroom and stood infront of Elliott, in his pyjama's.

"I didn't actually fall down the stairs.."

Starchild smiled sadly."Obviously."

"I was bullied at my old school... the slammed us into lockers, threw me in the dumpster along with other things. There was a slushy machine in the school, they would throw them in our faces, it was like being bitch slapped by an iceberg, not fun. They were all homophobes... I'm gay.." he added, smiling weakly. "They would call me fairy and stuff, There was this one guy though, his name's Karofsky... he was always the meanist to me, he put notes jn my locker, telling me how to off myself... one time he called my house and my dad answered the phone. They said I was a fag, and hung up. He was so upset... and it hurt me. Eventually I confronted him and he umm..." Kurt swallowed nervously."He tried to kiss me, it was terrible... but I slapped him... and I dislocated his jaw." He said looking off to the side shamefully.

"Good job, You should've knocked out a tooth or two though." Elliott said, smiling at Kurt. Kurt smiled back, today wasn't as bad as he thought it was. He turned to his bed and layed down, it was late, 10:00P.M. He looked at the cieling and passed out, Elliott watching him intensely.

* * *

 _Mr. Anderson clicked arounc on the computer, looking at different angles in Kurt's dorm. Nothing was happening, at least not yet. He changed cameras, still not seeing anything, he turned on the recorder and left the office, heading home._

* * *

Starchild watched Kurt sleep before sitting on the edge of Kurt's bed and cupped his pale cheek. He looked beautiful like this, he was vulnerable. He leaned closer until they were breating the same air. He kept looking at Kurt's perfect lips and leaned a bit closer, his lips tingling. He heard a noise and looked around, there was an aura around Kurt, it was changing colours as it moved away from his body and formed to shapes.

They weren't two shapes, they were... people? It was Kurt and a guy with a letterman jacket. There was a locker floating infront of the jock. Elliott stood and walked over to the two, looking at them both. Suddenly the football player spoke.

 _"What do you want fairy?"_

 _"Why do you do it?_

 _"Why do I do what?"_ Elliott was too shocked to hear what mist kurt football player leaned closer to Kurt, obviously meaning to kiss him when the boy slapped him. An earsplitting scream filled the rooms silence and real Kurt woke up, the mist disappearing.

"What the hell just happened?"

* * *

 _Mr. Anderson walked into the school building, it was five in the morning. He walked into his office, instantly sitting in his chair. He turned on his computer, looking at the video of the room. He skipped forwards until he saw amist and he played it, turning up the volume. Elliott was leaning close to Kurt's sleeping form when a mist surounded him. Elliott puled back and looked around, as the forms turned into a mist form of Kurt and a football player. They were yelling, until one screamed, waking kurt and causing the mist to disappear instantly. Starchild turned to Kurt._

 _"What the hell just happened?" He asked Kurt who was sweaty and looked upset."Whats wrong?"_

 _"Bad dream, it was me and Karofsky... when he tried to k-kiss me.." he said, looking up at a stunned Elliott. He must've decided not to tell Kurt that his dream had just played itself infront of him._

 _"Oh are you okay Kur?" Kurt nodded and curled in on himself. "I'm still sorry.. I didn't mean to hurt him... I just.." Starchild hugged him, "Shh, its okay, he's better now..you're okay.."_

 _The rest of the video contained Eliliott rocking Kurt back and forth, luling him to sleep until he fell asleep himself._

 _Mr. Anderson sat there, shocked. He was going to be ready sooner than he thought._

* * *

Kurt woke up with a sleeping Elliott on the floor next to his bed. He stood up and shook his sleeping form.

"Starchild wake up..You fell." he said, succesfully waking Starchild up. Elliott looked at him like he had three heads before clutching his head. "Oh my god, headache... Why am I on the floor Kurt?"

"Oh, I had a bad dream last night and you comforted me." Kurt answered. "You probably fell asleep sitting up and fell off my bed.." Starchild just laughed and picked himself up. It was 6 in the morning. "We have one hour to get ready, might as well get started!" Starchild said, dragging Kurt to the bathroom with him. He didn't remember anything from last night, but Kurt had so thats good. Kurt already was moisturizing his face. Elliott started his makeup.

The pair finished and walked into the dorm room when two papers slid under their dor, Kurt picked one up and Elliott took the other. They were their schedule's. Again, they compared. First class; English, together. Second class; Math, apart Elliott had P.E.. Third; Science, together. Forth class; P.E., apart, Starchild had Math. Fifth class; Study hall, together. They smiled at each other.

"Off we go."

* * *

 **A/N: Yays a power revealed! It'll be explained later c:**


	5. Power Revealed

**A/N: Sorry I didn't post in the last three days, I got grounded cause I didn't eat lunch.**

 **Welp anyways... I have some explaining to do in this chapter so I'ma just end my babbling here c:**

 **Oh yeah, anyone else notice nobody includes people using the bathroom, in movies and books? I have.**

 **Oh oh oh, yeah... POWER SUGGESTIONS WELCOME~**

* * *

Elliott had remembered, he's a good actor, he had to admit that. Kurt also knew Elliott doesn't think he's fine, but he really is. He would only be exhausted in the morning, but once he was pumped full of coffee he was good. He knew Starchild was worried because he was watching him _all_ the time, like right now. He could basically _feel_ it. A few days had passed since Elliott had comforted him from a bad dream, and to be honest, he had no idea why his friend was in the middle of the room when Kurt woke up, sure he'd asked him, but he just said he was walking around. And that was a lie. Kurt didn't mind though, eventually he'd get it out of him. His lessons with Mr. Anderson hadn't started either, he kept postponing, he really wouldn't be surprised if he postponed this lesson, or meeting.

"Hello Kurt!" Blaine said, breaking him from his thoughts. When did Blaine get next to him anyways?

"Why hello Blaine, now if you'll excuse me I have to walk to class." Kurt said, he wasn't in the mood for Blaine's dapper attitude, or his hair gel. He really just wanted to find out what his powers were, and when he did, powers days would be easier for him. Thankfully, today wasn't a power day. Blaine huffed and inched away from Kurt and started talking to Wes about the Warblers. To be honest he wanted to join the Warblers, so did Elliott. The were actually planning on when they'd audition, they knew what song they were going to , just not the outfits. It would be downright outrageous, and he was looking forward to being out of character, and live a little. Kurt kept walking down the hallway, the sea of students diminishing as time for class got closer. He glanced at the clock on the wall, two minutes until the bell rang. Kurt fought his way through the crowd, and walked down the hallway that lead to the boys gym and locker rooms.

* * *

Kurt looked down at his gym uniform in disgust, he wore it every other day, witch annoyed him thoroughly. The gym teacher stood in front of the awkward looking teens.

"Today we are playing Dodge-ball. You may use your powers-" She moved Kurt to the side. " Porcelain and over is a team, other half is another team."

Kurt wasn't too happy about this, he didn't know what his powers were! He was going to suck so bad. Coach blew her whistle, and suddenly there were dodge-balls in between the two teams. Oddly enough, it was like a war, everyone ran towards the balls -battle cry's and all- Kurt _really_ didn't like this game, neither did a few of the other students, who just hung back and watched their fellow students act like animals, to most it was of the boys who were watching go hit in the face, and his nose started bleeding. That made Kurt start moving and paying attention. Kurt caught a ball that almost hit him in the head, he almost fell over, the ball was thrown _hard._ The boy was out and Kurt smiled at him before continuing. Kurt threw the ball as hard as he could, and hit one of the bigger guys in the face, who looked extremely mad, a lot like the look Karofsky gave him when he left McKinley. He ignored it. Someone threw a ball in his general direction, it stopped about a foot before it got to him and rolled over to him. Kurt picked it up. There wasn't that many people now, but there was only like 10 on each team. Kurt drop-kicked the ball, he was bored and decided to let the ball do what it wanted.

Someone on his team _had_ to be telekinetic, the ball had hit someone. There was no way that he had actually hit someone with that ball, but he did. So someone had to be telekinetic. The guy was out and was still shocked because the ball had actually hit him. Kurt shrugged and watched the last person on the other team get out, his team had one. Kurt smiled brightly at the rest of his teammates, one was way bigger than him, but was actually nice because he smiled and patted Kurt and the other boy's backs. He turned and looked at the other guy, he was just a little bigger than him, but it wasn't muscle or fat. He was taller, and if he had to guess, he was telekinetic. There was only one other guy, who was a little bit smaller than Kurt, but had his force-field up, he knew that because there was a weird static noise coming from him.

"Round two!" The coach bellowed, according to her name tag, her name was Sue other students made their way back to their respectful teams.

And of course Kurt had made dodge-ball enemies. Well at least he guessed he did. He went back to the back and caught two dodge-balls, but gave them away to some of his teammates. Someone threw a _flaming_ ball. A freaking Flaming ball, of course. The logic. Kurt managed to dodge it before hit hit him, by centimeters. He had felt the heat as it flew past. He had to be more careful. Kurt picked up the scorched ball, ya it hurt a bit, but not too much. He threw it at one of the smaller teens, who disappeared right before the ball hit him and appeared at the different side of his teams side. Kurt resisted laughing. He dodged another flaming ball, like seriously, where are these coming from? The game was getting hectic, people telephoning around, feigning throws, only to startle someone else. Flaming balls, even the occasional, super-strength thrown ball, but those were weak.

Kurt watched a ball fly past the bigger boy on his team, it was like faster than a bullet. It buried itself in the concrete wall behind them, Kurt stared at it in awe. It had almost went through the wall. What if it went through and went into a classroom and hit the teacher? Boom, that class would be over... we should try that sometime. Kurt turned his attention back to the game, and _great_ his team was doomed, it was him and the force field boy left, and five other players on the other team. Luckily, everyone was focusing on the force-field teen, supplying Kurt and him with dodge-balls. But the other five were smart, too smart for his liking. But of course, Kurt had noticed too, why'd he think they hadn't? The force-field went down when the teen threw a ball, so it wouldn't just bounce back at him. And the teen did just that. Mr. Anderson walked out of the school building and watched the teen get out. Kurt was the only one left.

On a whim, he threw a ball at one of the smaller teens, and amazingly got him out as for he was grabbing another ball.

That made Kurt happy, there was another ball in his other hand, one of the bigger boys threw a ball at him rather slowly, Kurt walked out of its path and got another guy (not the bigger one) out. Of course, as soon as he had hope, it was diminished. The biggest teen held a ball in his hand, while one of the smaller one set it on fire. They repeated this process on three other dodge-balls, Kurt knew he wouldn't be able to escape it so he tried getting the one of the others out. No such luck.

The dean walked over to Sue and whispered something in her ear. "No fireballs, we don't want his uniform ruined."

The other boys smirked at this and unlit them, but handed the bigger boy another ball, which he threw both simultaneously at Kurt. One hit Kurt in the stomach, successfully winding him. The other hit him in the head, knocking him out. Kurt was flung into the concrete, hitting his head on it before blacking out.

* * *

Mr. Anderson watched Kurt fall to the ground, and stop moving. Everyone stood there in shock. It wasn't supposed to knock him out, just get it out, _right?_ The other students around the biggest one smacked him upside the head for knocking the poor kid. The other half were walking over to Kurt, to help get him to the nurses office or something when one of the kids gasped loudly, drawing everyone's attention to the teen. The familiar mist covered his body, seeming to seep into his stomach and head before practically exploding. The mist suddenly covered the walls, ceiling, floor, and people. Everyone froze and stared at mist was red, and it's appearance changed, more like a blood red goo than mist. More like _blood._ Some of the students caught on and started screaming, everything was covered in blood. It was dripping from the ceiling, going down the wall, and the people. It smelled like copper and blood. The students were screaming and wiping it off. Mr. Anderson just started wiping it off. He'd expected this. It was all apart of the plan. It was going perfectly. As soon as it came, it receded back into Kurt, causing his to inhale sharply, as if it pained him. The students stood there in shock as Mr. Anderson walked over to Kurt, and picked him up.

The Dean carried Kurt back into the main part of the school, leaving Sue and the Students. It still stunk. "Go to the showers, this class obviously needs it, seeing as all of you pissed your pants!" She said, turning around to walk out of the room.

* * *

Elliott stood against the door, holding his breath to hear the conversation on the other side. He was searching for Kurt, who had disappeared in Gym when he was knocked out. Of course, everyone knew what had happened, news spread fast in this school. He was knocked out during dodge-ball, and his mist had came out. At first it had wrapped around Kurt and went into his bruises or whatever, but then it masked the floor, ceiling, walls and people. It had also turned blood red. Then it turned into blood. Of course everyone was scared senseless. And there were rumors about Kurt now, that _he_ had exploded and he died. But Elliott doubted that, he was probably only passed out or something. So he had started searching the halls and passed the deans office, hearing voices in there. And that's how he got here.

 _"Anderson, is he ready yet?"_

 _"With time, he will be."_

 _"Time? **Time?** You are fully aware we are running out of time.. we need him now."_

 _"He can't go with you yet! His seal isn't broken, only one of his powers have appeared! If we force it, it could be traumatizing for him!"_

Elliott stood there, silent.

 _"Two weeks Anderson, Two weeks."_

Starchild heard footsteps coming closer before they paused, and he bolted. Who were they talking about? It had to be Kurt. There was no way it wasn't Kurt. There was only one place he hadn't checked, and he face palmed because of it. Duh, the nurses office. Elliott ran over to the Nurses office, which was empty, except for the Nurse, who smiled.

"What do you need?" She asked him. He looked around.

"Where's Kurt Hummel?" He asked the lady, who kept smiling.

"We just sent him to his dorm a few minutes ago." She said, turning back to her desk, indicating the conversation was over. Elliott mumbled a 'thank you' and went to the dorm as fast as he could.

Starchild threw the door open, to see a fully healed Kurt, belting out the lyrics to 'Defying Gravity'. His voice always took his breath away, no matter the situation. Kurt stopped singing and looked at Elliott, smiling.

 _He doesn't know._

 _Why doesn't anyone tell him?!_

"Hi Kurt. You better?" Kurt nodded vigorously.

"Yup, although everyone was kinda freaking out over me." He said, picking up his phone to look at his latest text, as the Dean walked into the room, not having the decency to knock. He walked over to Kurt. Kurt put his phone down and looked at the Dean."Are you canceling today too?" he asked, obviously mad at him. The dean shook his head.

"We already know one of your powers, Kurt."


	6. Training

**A/N: Sorry for it being like 6 days later. :P**

 **~ALSO I NEED POWER SUGGESTIONS FOR HIS NEXT FEW POWERS!~**

 **Enjoy~ British Senpai**

* * *

Kurt stared at Mr. Anderson, he still didn't understand.

"So I have powers, that are like mist? So then why did it kinda explode and turn into blood?" Kurt asked, looking at Elliott and then back to the Dean. He sighed.

"When you dream you project your dreams, but if your memory, dream or imagination is strong enough - like in the gym- you can create it. So say you imagined blood when you were knocked out, you created the blood- forcing everyone else to see it also." Mr. Anderson said.

"So, if I imagine a new pair of skinny jeans that would go perfect on Elliott, I could just create them?" He asked, looking at Elliott.

"Yes, with training, but it would start out as mist and then slowly turn into the item you imagine." The dean said, tapping his foot impatiently.

"When do we start?" Kurt asked, turning back to the Dean. Mr. Anderson smiled. "Right now." Kurt nodded as the man stood up.

"Okay now, Kurt stare at Elliot's pants and imagine him in your mind, and _push_." Kurt looked up at the man.

"Push?"  
"Yes, Push with your mind, focus and imagine him in those skinny jeans until they actually appear on him. Elliott, don't move." The dean said, Elliott rolled his eyes and mouthed the word 'StarChild'. Kurt tried to push, and imagined Elliott in the skinny jeans. Nothing happened.

"Its not working." He said simply, crossing his arms.

"You won't do it right away, keep trying until it works." Kurt huffed and looked back at Elliott. He tried again. Nothing.

"Maybe try something small, like a flower in his pocket?" The dean said, hoping to get a move on with the training. Kurt tired to push, and very faintly, he saw mist and it disappeared.

"Good keep going.."

Kurt tried again, even harder. It came up again, but was stronger.

"Again."

Kurt stared at his, sweat beading on his forehead. It came up again, exactly the same as the last time. As soon as he stopped he felt it, his head _hurt._ Kurt laid back, this was oddly a lot of work, and it was painful. The dean looked at him.

"The first time hurt a bit, and the first time you create something, hurts even more, but after that, the pain should stop." The dean looked up at Elliott." I think training for today is done, I'll be back after tomorrow. Kurt nodded as he walked out of the room. He started massaging his head, the pain dulling. He sat up and was dizzy. He felt sick. He stood up, ran to the bathroom and fell to his knees, throwing up in the toilet. Elliott ran after him and flushed it for him.

"Why didn't he tell us you'd get sick?" Starchild said, grabbing a wash cloth and turning the sink onto cold, he held the cloth under it for a minute before wringing it out. Elliott walked back to him, and put it on his forehead. Starchild grabbed the trash and put it next to Kurt's bed, in case he got sick again. Kurt shook his head.

"'Mmmm not goin' back ta bed." He said, trying to not make himself feel any worse, and as soon as it came, it was gone, but there was a dull throbbing in the back of his head. Elliott just stared at him, and helped him get into bed. Kurt didn't even care he was still wearing clothes. He was just glad to be in bed. After a glance at the clock, which read at about 10:34 P.M., he fell asleep.

Elliott stared at the sleeping boy and picked up the trash can, and put it back up, along with the washcloth. After one last glance at Kurt, he slipped out of the room.

* * *

 _"I've helped him train today, he can now generate mist. He did get the side affects that were prophesied." Mr. Anderson said, tapping his nails. The voice on the other end of the phone spoke._

 _"We need you to hurry. His seal won't hold forever, and if it breaks and he's not ready... lets just say it won't be pretty." the man said, his voice all messed up for identification purposes, in case of spies or wires. Mr. Anderson gulped audibly._

 _"It won't happen soon, he'll be fine..."_

* * *

Elliott stood, back to the door. He knew they were talking again... a seal? Side-affects? Prophecy? Was this all about Kurt? He put his ear to the door, and heard footsteps again. Elliot adjusted gravity to the wall at the other end of the hallway, and fell towards it, changing it at the end, to 0-G's, he ran on it, made gravity normal again, landing on his feet in a different hallway as he heard a door open. He sighed in relief, the lessons were paying off. The door closed, and Elliott walked back to the dorm as quietly as he could, careful not to make any noise, he glance at his watch, 11:00 P.M.

* * *

Kurt woke up to the sun, he threw off his covers and looked down. He was still in his clothes! He stripped and ran to his dresser. He threw clothes all around until he found the perfect outfit, and took a shower.

As soon as he walked out of the bathroom, he noticed Elliott was still sleeping, Kurt had woken up before the alarm-clock after all. He walked over to Starchild and shook him, causing him to fall out of the bed, onto Kurt's feet, which woke him up.

"Oh hi Kurt." Elliott looked at him, and Kurt remembered he was in just his boxers, blushing slightly, he speed-walked back into the bathroom and put his clean clothes on. Elliott came in a few minutes, wearing a leather jacket, and black jeans. They smiled at each other before starting their morning ritual, which consisted of face moisturizing, brushing hair, brushing teeth and makeup.

* * *

Elliott woke up to quite a sight, Kurt in his boxers, and his boxers alone. Starchild eyed him, until Kurt blushed and hightailed it out of the room and into the bathroom. He followed and they began their morning ritual.

* * *

The pair was walking out of their dorm room when Blaine walked up to them, Sebastian eyeing them from the other end of the hall.

"Blaine, shouldn't you be with your boyfriend?" Kurt asked, pointing at Seb. Blaine looked shocked.

"Him? No way! I don't go after people like him... I like the people who sing, like fashion, wear skinny jeans, do their hair, and are funny." Blaine said, obviously hinting towards Kurt. Elliot glared at an oblivious Blaine. Kurt giggled. It was getting easier to be around Blaine now, he had calmed down, and they actually talked. He found out Blaine was obsessed with Katy Perry, and that Blaine was kinda his type. Kurt smiled and turned towards the stairs when an unknown man walked past them. He pulled Blaine and Elliott with him, towards the stairs.

"C'mon guys, we're going to be late!" Kurt said, walking down the stairs with them. Elliott turned back and watched the man walked down the rest of the hallway, and out of sight. Conversation flowed easily until they reached their first class.

* * *

 **A/N: Kinda short, next chapter will be longer and have some surprises (maybe if u haven't guessed em')**

 **~ALSO I NEED POWER SUGGESTIONS FOR HIS NEXT FEW POWERS!~**

 **Ty for reviews, Favs, and follows! ~British Senpai**


	7. Random stuff that'll be explained

**A/N:**

 **~SUGGEST~ (/OWO)/**

 **~SUGGGGGGGEEEESSSST POWEERS~**

 **So basically more training, classes, mysterious stuff and SOMETHING NEEEEEW.**

 **c:**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN GLEE OF IT'S CHARACTERS (If I did, it'd be all about Kurt, and it would never end so...)**

 _Italics: Kurt's singing_

 _ **Bold Italics: Elliott/Starchilds singing**_

Underine: Both singing

* * *

Kurt impatiently tapped his pencil on the desk, willing the class to end. He was taking noted on different types of powers in the small sub categories, and examples. Body manipulation... blah blah blah. He was so ready for the class to be over with and he could finally get to Powers training. Kurt looked at the clock, it wasn't even five minutes until class ended, and Blaine freaking Anderson was right next to him, along with Sebastian. Suddenly a note was on his desk. He looked at it.

 _'Stop tapping your pencil.'_ Kurt tried to hide his need to laughing, and replied.

 _'Are you suggesting something? 'Cause I'm not interested.'_ He threw it as Seb, who looked mildly shocked, but smiled. Kurt lifted an eyebrow at him as the bell rang and Seb raced to Blaine's side. Kurt just rolled his eyes and grabbed his stuff to head to Power Training.

* * *

Kurt and Elliott somehow found themselves in front of the Warbler doors. They both looked at each other and smiled. Kurt took the lead and opened both of the doors for their grand entrance, as soon as Wes saw them, he smiled.

"...and here are our new candidates!" Wes said, successfully stopping all of the conversation and gestured to the pair at the doors. Kurt suddenly wasn't so sure about their song, but there was no turning back now.

 _"I wish that this night would never be over_  
 _There's plenty of time to sleep when we die_  
 _So let's just stay awake until we grow older_  
 _If I had my way we'd never close our eyes, our eyes, never!"_

 ** _"I don't wanna let a minute get away_**  
 ** _Cause we got no time to lose_**  
 ** _None of us are promised to see tomorrow_**  
 ** _And what we do is ours to choose"_**

 _"Forget about the sunrise_  
 _Fight the sleep in your eyes_  
 _I don't wanna miss a second with you_  
 _Let's stay this way forever_  
 _It's only getting better if we want it to_

 _You know that I wish that this night would never be over_  
 _There's plenty of time to sleep when we die_  
 _So let's just stay awake until we grow older_  
 _If I had my way we'd never close our eyes, our eyes, never!"_

 _ **"It's so hard to think this could fade away**_  
 _ **But what goes up must come down**_  
 _ **Why can't we just live life with no consequence**_  
 _ **And always live in the now**_

 _ **Forget about the sunrise**_  
 _ **Fight the sleep in your eyes**_  
 _ **I don't wanna miss a second with you**_  
 _ **Let's stay this way forever**_  
 _ **It's only getting better if we want it to"**_

"You know that I wish that this night would never be over  
There's plenty of time to sleep when we die  
So let's just stay awake until we grow older  
If I had my way we'd never close our eyes, our eyes, never

Oooooooooooo, yeahhhhhh, ooooooooo, yeaaahhhhhh

You know that I wish that this night would never be over  
There's plenty of time to sleep when we die  
So let's just stay awake until we grow older  
If I had my way we'd never close our eyes, our eyes, never"

As soon as the song finished there was a thunderous applause, but Kurt thought the performance could of been better if it was more to his liking, but they liked it so he was good with it as long as he got in. He smiled broadly at Blaine, who was giving him a thumbs up.

"Elliott, you are our newest Warbler, Warbler Starchild!" Wes said, smiling at Starchild before turning to Kurt. "Sorry Kurt to ask this but, could you sing another song? You didn't look like you were in your element singing that song, it seems more like something Starchild would do."

"Hey!" Starchild said from behind Wes, pouting. Everyone laughed.

"Yeah, I actually had a back up song in-case, and it's pretty well known... It's from a Musical." Kurt said, smiling. "It's Defying Gravity." Kurt smirked as he heard people gasp. He jumped into the song.

 _"Something has changed within me_  
 _Something is not the same_  
 _I'm through with playing by the rules_  
 _Of someone else's game_  
 _Too late for second-guessing_  
 _Too late to go back to sleep_  
 _It's time to trust my instincts_  
 _Close my eyes and leap!_

 _It's time to try_  
 _Defying gravity_  
 _I think I'll try_  
 _Defying gravity_  
 _Kiss me goodbye_  
 _I'm defying gravity_  
 _And you won't bring me down_

 _I'm through accepting limits_  
 _'Cause someone says they're so_  
 _Some things I cannot change_  
 _But 'til I try, I'll never know!_  
 _Too long I've been afraid of_  
 _Losing love I guess I've lost_  
 _Well, if that's love_  
 _It comes at much too high a cost!_

 _I'd sooner buy_  
 _Defying gravity_  
 _Kiss me goodbye_  
 _I'm defying gravity_  
 _I think I'll try_  
 _Defying gravity_  
 _And you won't bring me down_

 _Unlimited (unlimited)_  
 _My future is (future is) unlimited (unlimited)_  
 _And I've just had a vision_  
 _Almost like a prophecy_  
 _I know it sounds truly crazy_  
 _And true, the vision's hazy_  
 _But I swear, someday I'll be..._

 _Flying so high! (defying gravity)_  
 _Kiss me goodbye! (defying gravity)_

 _So if you care to find me_  
 _Look to the western sky!_  
 _As someone told me lately,_  
 _"Everyone deserves the chance to fly!"_

 _I'm defying gravity!_  
 _And you won't bring me down, bring me down, bring me down!_  
 _Ah Aaaaah [echo]"_

Kurt sang with emotion, packing all his years of bullying and sadness, and hope into the song as he could. He closed his eyes halfway through the song, and his the high F. As soon as the song was done he opened his eyes, to see Wes beaming, Blaine shocked, Sebastian was seething, Niff was smiling, Elliott was proud. Everyone was clapping. Kurt smiled at the group, and he knew he was in, no matter what. Wes and Blaine had been talking about getting a Countertenor, and here he was.

"Kurt, with no further ado, you have been accepted." Wes said as he began to bang his gavel. "Warblers, warblers! WARBLERS!" Everyone grew silent, Wes smiled. "Warbler Blaine, the stage is yours." Blaine walked over to where Wes was.

"Thank you Wes." Everyone boo'd and waited for Blaine to go on. "As some of you know, I have fallen for somebody." Blaine said. Sebastian looked happy. Kurt was just hoping it wasn't him, he was praying to a god he didn't believe in that he didn't mean him. "...and I plan on Serenading him..." Half of the club started laughing uncontrollably.

"Warbler Blaine! Do you remember last time? Gap Attack?" Wes asked, pointing his gavel at him. Blaine started stuttering.

"O-of course! How could I forget?" He asked, glaring daggers at Wes. "Anyways, Jeremiah is going to help, he just started texted me out of the blue a few days ago and I asked him to help and he agreed, hoping it wasn't him again." Some people snorted at that.

"We thought you were to scared to serenade anybody ever again!" Nick said, nudging Jeff. Jeff laughed.

* * *

Kurt sat in his bed, he was reading. He was a huge book nerd, but if you asked him, he'd deny it right-away. Elliott burst into the room and there was practically glitter falling off of his outfit. Kurt hurried and hid his book and smiled at Starchild.

"Kurt, come with meee to the common room. I'm bored." Elliott said, grabbing Kurt's forearm and tugging it like a four year old. Kurt sighed.

"Fine, fine, whisk me away!" Kurt said as he was being drug out of his room. Suddenly, they were in a room and everyone was staring. Elliott suddenly stopped walking, brushed some glitter off himself, and pointed at Blaine, who was standing on the table. Seb looked angry.

"Nice of you to join us, Kurt." Blaine said, stepping on Wes's hand, who yelped and pulled it back to clutch it to his body. Blaine muttered and apology before continuing until he was directly in front of him. Oh god no. Kurt knew what was happening. Oh. God. No. Blaine opened his mouth to sing. Kurt backed up, and bumped into Elliott, who was smiling at Kurt's reaction.

"Blaine freaking Anderson. No." He said, holing a hand up and shoving Blaine. Blaine looked like you had killed a dog in-front of him. Kurt glared at him. "Nope. Not my type. Go to Seb, he looks like he's ready to go at it like rabbits." Kurt said, Seb muttering something along the lines of 'Way to state the obvious,' before turning on his heel to walk away when Starchild stopped him and smiled.

"I would of felt so bad for you if he actually started singing. Awkward. It was going to be terrible!" Elliott said, laughing with Niff. Kurt looked at Nick and Jeff.

"Aren't you supposed to be his friends?" He asked the two. They nodded.

"We like his pain though." Was all they said before turning and going to 'comfort' Blaine. Kurt did feel guilty, but Blaine had forced it upon him, he had to say something before he led Blaine on, right? Right. Elliott looked at Kurt's shoulder, which was covered in glitter. An Idea poped into his head.

"Kurt, I totally feel like opening my 189 jars of Glitter and glitter bombing people..." Elliott said, dusting off Kurt's shoulder. Kurt looked up at him, and smiled.

"Sounds like fun." He said before turning the corner, and running into an angry Wes.

"Why? I thought you liked him, Kurt, you just shot him down so coldly, you didn't even give him a chance to sing" Wes said angrily. Kurt took a reflective step back and tensed. Jerimiah stood behind them, invisible to Kurt, Elliot and Wes.

"Well, I like him as a friend, I thought I made that pretty clear, and If I let him sing that song he would have thought that I lked him, I'd rather not have another 'GAP Attack', Wes." Kurt said, walking around Wes, still tense. Wes growled, well at least Kurt thought it was a growl, before storming off into the Common's room. Starchild shrugged and walked with Kurt to their dorm.

* * *

Elliott leaned against the door, 'The Voice' was back. Yep, he was calling it 'The Voice' now.

 _"Don't worry traning's starting soon, and right after the... Shh, did you hear that?"_

Elliott stopped breathing.

 _"It was nothing Anderson..."_

The voice said, and sudenly the door opened and show Elliott an unfamiliar face before everything went black.

* * *

Kurt laid in his bed again, reading his book. Starchild was supposed to come back from the Common's room over an hour ago, and he was questioning his friendship skills as he stood up. Suddenly his door was thrown open and Elliott came waltzing in, smiling. Kurt sighed in relief. "Elliott, it took you long enough..."

"Oh sorry, Seb was there with this other guy..." Elliott said, falling into his bed. "By the way, ran into the Dean earlier and he told me to tell you he was gonna come by and train ya for a bit." He said, staring at Kurt with an unreadable expression. "Wanna do... somethin' in the meantime?" Starchild asked, crawling off his bed and laying next to Kurt. Kurt yelped and fell off the bed, bringing Elliott with him. Starchild laid ontop of him and smelled weirdly of alcohol. Something didn't feel right but he assumed Elliot was drunk off his ass as soon as he passed out on him. Kurt snorted and put him on his bed before going to his own and falling into a fitfull sleep.

* * *

Kurt woke up and Elliott was still sleeping, probably ung over, and why he had been over an hour late. Kurt shrugged and went into his bathroom, doing his morning routien of showering, then dressing, then washing his face, teeth, and hair. Kurt had just got dressed and brushed his teeth and hair when Elliott woke up, saying he had a headache. Kurt walked up to him and spoke softly to him, due to his sensitivity, turned out the lights and gave him medicine before heading out. As soon as he was in the hallway, Niff was there, already gossiping to him about Blaine's reaction and how he's forgivven him for the better. Whatever that means. Kurt walked down the hall, there wasn't a creepy man this time. Good. When they reached the dining hall, people noticed the lack of Starchid.

"Kurt, where's Elliott?" Nick asked as they entered the line for breakfast.

"Oh, he was drunk last night so he's hungover." Kurt said, grabbing a tray that had a smoothie and salad. Odd choice for breakfast, but then again, what wasn't odd? Kurt hadn't been to breakfast before, so he had no idea what everyone did. And It was crazy. Some people were cast illusions, making a spider crawl into someones food, turning themself pink and other dubtile things they couldn't get caught for doing. Kurt sat down at the Warblers tabel, while everyone stared at his lunch, he looked down. It was normal.

"Kurt, where'd you get that? You make it?" Wes asked, visibly calmer than yesterday. Kurt shook his head.

"It was up there," He said pointing to where alll the trays were. Niff backed him up.

"Yup, he's telling the truth." Nick said.

"I saw him grab it, although there aren't any other ones.." Jeff said, staring at the plate. Kurt serriously didn't know why everyone stared at it still.

Thad spoke up next, "It's not an illusion, that's real. Just so you know someone's not pranking Kurt to drink pee and eat poo." Everyone glared at him. Kurt shrugged and took a drink of his smoothie. Nothing wierd.

Huh.

* * *

Elliott hadn't showed up to any of the classes, so Kurt thought he stayed in the dorm room. Kurt was right as he walked into the room, and there was Elliott, singing in the shower. Kurt adjusted his bag strap and sat down, opening the bag and pulling out packets of homework and textbooks. He picked up the first packet, reg. history, he also opened the book as Elliott walked into the room, flamboyant as ever. Kurt hadnt really remembered asking Elliott if he was gay, but if looks mattered, he'd say he was. Kurt turned around to get a better look at Elliott, who was face-planted into the bed.

"Hey Elliott... sorry to ask this but are you gay?" He asked, turning back around to his homework. Elliott sorted. So unlike Starchild.

"Yup." was the only answer he got before he heard light snoring. He also didn't remember Elliott snoring before. Kurt looked at him. Something weird was going on.


	8. Some stuff gets explained

**A/N: Soooo I got really mad a few days... _weeks_** **ago because I had accidentally deleted a REALLY good draft for this. So I didn't post for a bit. So now I am.**

* * *

Kurt woke up before his alarm clock went off. He sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes and looked at Elliott, who was still sleeping. He'd been acting really weird lately, really weird. Starchild had been missing the day before, and suddenly turned up in his room. The day before, Elliott had been acting strangely, been doing all kinds of things behind his back. This couldn't of been the Elliott Kurt knew. Kurt had remembered something the teacher had said the day before, something about Body Manipulation.

* * *

 _The teacher walked to the board and pointed at two words, 'Body Manipulation'._

 _"Body Manipulation is a user who can take the form of someone else. It could be anyone they want, but the person they become isn't gone, usually the person the user becomes is hidden to avoid obvious detection. It isn't limited to only people. They can become elements, darkness, fire, water, earth or air. Signs of someone being a user of body manipulation is that they have personality changes, they act different, do different things than usual. And the obvious way is if they copied you, then you'd know, but usually you'd be... taken care of. In most cases it's only temporarily and they eventually let the person go. In more extreme cases, they kill the original person." The teacher said, making hand gestures. Kurt had the weird feeling that he'd need this later, and started writing everything the teacher said down._

 _"Now, do we have anyone with the body manipulation power?" Nobody answered. The teacher shrugged and moved on to another topic._

* * *

Now that Kurt thought more and more about it. He noticed all the little changes in his friend. He had to find him. Kurt jumped out of bed and walked to his closet to get an outfit. As soon as he got his outfit together, he went into the bathroom and locked the door. Kurt looked in the mirror, he knew he couldn't let on that he knew to Ellio- the person out there posing as his friend. Kurt took a deep breath and hopped into the shower, turning on the water. The water was warm and it felt like all his stress was rolling off of him, with the water and into the drain. He stood there for a while, under the water. When Kurt remembered that he was in the shower, he scrubbed his body and chose a strawberry shampoo and conditioner. As soon as he was done, he got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. He looked in the mirror again. His hair was a mess onto of his head and he was pale, but that was normal. Kurt hurried up and got dressed, when he was done he unlocked the door and opened it too the stranger standing there, hair sticking out everywhere. Kurt smiled at him and brushed his hair, teeth, moisturizing his face, and adding little touches here and there. Kurt looked at himself in the mirror, and once he was satisfied, he walked out of the bathroom to get his bag.

As soon as he was away from the stranger he began searching. Bathrooms, halls, commons room, courtyard, classrooms, hidden hallways,cafeteria, outdoor activities, club rooms, library, everything. He walked into the auditorium, defeated. Classes were going to start soon, and he didn't want to go without his best friend, Elliott. He sat in the audience seats. He looked at the auditorium. It was dark and quiet, you could hear a pen drop. Kurt stood up and walked to the door that said 'The Grid', the grid was a room above the stage, with a metal fence-like floor, so you could drop things through it and mess with the lights. He opened the door and walked up the flights of stairs, without the help of light. He opens one more door, the grid. Kurt looks through the floor. The audience seats looks so far away. So small. He got an idea.

He just had to focus.

* * *

Elliott awoke to someone talking.

"We have to erase his memory."

 _"We would have to erase the other boy's too."_

The other voice huffed. "Fine, but it's for the greater good. He can't be stressed for much longer y'know." Mr. Anderson.

 _"I only wanted to gather data about him, what set him off and other facts. Also, good job about making him his own special meals. They made him way calmer, although the other students were suspicious at first.. they adjusted."_ The voice sounded as if they were using one of the voice apps that make it sound like the persons in a cave. He didn't recognize it.

"Or... we could just tell them." Mr Anderson said. The other voice did not respond. "It could help him be less stressed, keeping himself under control, and Elliott could help. Also you wouldn't have to secretly study about Kurt." The other voice spoke up.

 _"Yes, but how do we approach the subject without making him too mad? If he gets stressed enough, he could be... destructive."_ The other voice said, closer.

"We'll figure it out, for now, lets wake this boy we have up, and explain it to him. He could possibly help us." Mr Anderson said, right next to Elliott this time. Starchild looked at Mr. Anderson, and the other person- startled by what he saw.

* * *

Kurt fled down the hallway, constantly glancing at the device in his hand. He still didn't know how he had created _this._

 _He stared at his hand and_ focused _. He watched the mist crawl down his arm, slowly. The mist gathered in his hand, and begun taking shape. Kurt didn't really have an idea of what he was going to do anyways. It just came to him. He focus even harder, willing all of his energy into his hand. It slowly started making a recognizable shape, a thin square, tablet size, with buttons. His hand was cramping. Slowly, the mist gathered and started forming something. Suddenly, a metal tablet, with 4 buttons appeared in his hand. It wasn't heavy. Kurt stared at it. It suddenly came to life 'Insert one's name'. Kurt entered his name. He continued staring at it. 'Insert the person you're looking for's name. He inserted 'Elliott'. The screen showed a map, it was dalton. A green dot said 'Kurt' and a red dot that said 'Elliott'. Elliott was in the basement. Kurt took no time and ran out of the grid, and into the hallways._

He had located Elliott. Now all it took was for him to find his friend. Kurt ran as fast as his legs could carry him, speeding past classrooms. Class was in session. He ignored all the stares he got, and continued forward. He looked back down at the tablet, it had a purple line leading him towards his friend. He turned, ran down a staircase, turned another corner and opened a door that said _'basement'._ There was a staircase leading downwards. He ran down it , and two more just like it. He opened another door. Kurt was blinded for a second, it was _bright_ in the room. He stepped in, and there was Elliott, standing in the middle of them room, staring at Kurt with disbelief. Kurt stared at him happily, and walked towards him.

"Who took you, Elliott? I was worried sick!" Kurt said, hugging his friend, Elliott hugged back, still looking like he was awe-struck. Kurt looked at him in concern. "You okay?" He asked, tilting his head. Elliott nodded.

"Yeah, I just can't believe you noticed I was gone and someone took my place." Starchild said, pulling away from the embrace, ready to face the swarm of questions sure to come.

"So who took you, and are you safe now?" Kurt asked, taking a step back to give them a comfortable feet between them.

"Mr. Anderson, and this guy. But before you say anything, let me explain." Starchild said. Kurt stared at him in disbelief. The dean had kidnapped one of his own students? What? Elliott looked at him, silently pleading Kurt nodded, despite being very, very angry."Okay, so the only reason they kidnapped me was so they could watch you. They wanted to watch you because, well you're going to save the world basically. There is going to be a powerful enemy that opposes everything, blah blah blah villain stuff. Any you are meant to stop him and save the world. Let them explain it to you. Also, don't get stressed out or something could go wrong, like the school being destroyed." Elliott said, matter-of-factly. Kurt stared at him, seeing if he was being serious or not. He was serious Kurt sighed.

"Okay, okay. But they have to explain before I decide to call my dad, complaining that my friend got kidnapped." Kurt said, stared at Elliott's face. Suddenly a door from the other side of the room opened. Two men stepped through. Well at least one of them was a man. The other, well, was darkness. He was the shape of a man, broad shoulders, masculine features, it was a man made out of darkness. Kurt stared at the two and glared at the Dean. "You're lucky I'm... forgiving if I have a reason too. So tell me, why did you have to kidnap my best friend?" Kurt asked, taking a step towards them, giving them his full attention. The two men shared a glance, and Mr. Anderson sighed.

"Kurt, you were in a prophecy... It stated that you would stop the destruction of our system. The Villain would change to our side, unless you were trained improperly. Thats where the other... man comes in. He knows everything about this, and is the only one who can train you so you can use all of your powers, and how to control them. We were also sent here so we could keep an eye on you and train you. If You aren't trained properly... you could be overwhelmed by your powers and stress, you could destroy everything, everyone you see or you could go rouge. And join the people who want to destroy the system. The system is the only thing keeping humans from destroying us, although they wouldn't succeed. If The Villain isn't stopped, the system will break, the world as the gifted know it will crumble, and we will have to go into hiding. And Kurt? You're the key to stop this." Mr. Anderson said, using hand gestures and pointing while talking. Kurt tried to process this. So he was supposed to stop the word as he knew it from being destroyed. Be trained during high school, and have to not get stressed out or he will destroy stuff? Great. Kurt stared at them, disbelieving.

"Why should I Believe that you're telling the truth?" He asked, looking between Elliott and the men. Elliott stared back at him.

"We have proof if you need it.." Mr. Anderson said, turning to tell the other man to show him. Kurt stood there, expectantly. The man came over to him and touched his shoulder lightly.

It was his memories. They were showin him the man's memories.

 _"You are to be moved to Dalton, the school for the gifted. There you will find Kurt Hummel, the boy you are meant to train, the boy in the prophecy. If you fail, we all die, you succeed and we are saved. If you die, we die, you are the only oone able to save us. Don't disappoint us."_

Kurt looked at the man, searching his face for a hint of dishonesty. He found none. "What happens if you die?" He asked, uncrossing his arms. The dark man smiled, well the change in his face said he smiled.

"We have that sorted out, I will have Mr. Anderson give you the papers I wrote for you in case something bad happens. It's easier if I teach you." Kurt listened to the man's voice, it sounded like an echo of a voice. He couldn't tell who it was looked at Elliott.

"How does Elliott go into play with all of this?" Kurt asked, inching closer to his friend. Mr. Anderson and the man exchanged a look before talking.

"Hes here to make sure you don't destroy anything, but he never knew about this until a few minutes before you came." Mr. Anderson said, standing next it his friend. Kurt glanced at the man, he never learned his name. Although he didn't know him, he felt familiar. Kurt dully noted this, and looked at the men. "So Mr. Smythe here will train you everyday after school in your dorm, okay Kurt?"

Kurt stared at him in shock. Not only did Blaine's father come into this, so did Seb's? Great.


	9. Songs

**So soon schools gonna start (the 17th), and I'll be in high-school. The problem is, is that there will be a few days I won't post because of time, but I WILL post, don't worry.**

* * *

Elliott and Kurt collapsed into their beds. "Oh my god, Kurt, I love this bed-sheet." Starchild said, sniffing the bed-sheet intensely. Kurt laughed at him. "Yeah, I washed them a few days ago, and they smell amazing.." Kurt said, sniffing his own blanket. Once done sniffing the blankets, Kurt and Elliott started talking. "Please tell me I didn't miss the health lesson." Starchild asked, flipping over on his bed, towards the ceiling. Kurt smiled. "Missed every bit of it." Elliott groaned and thrashed in his bed. "Great, now I have to do a packet about it!" Kurt snorted at that.

Kurt and Starchild yawned at the same time.

"G'night Kurt."

"Good night, Starchild." Kurt rolled over onto his side, his favorite position, and fell asleep.

* * *

Kurt did not wake to an alarm clock, he awoke to a _face._ How would you react to a face in your face first thing in the morning? Kurt screamed and sat up, smacking his head against the other persons. "Oh my god, you scared the _crap_ out of me!" He said, grabbing a pillow and smacking the Dean upside the head. The dean stared at him for a good minute before cracking up. Kurt pouted, crossed his arms and looked at Elliott. Starchild had his hands full with Smythe, who was sitting on him. Kurt looked over at the clock and groaned. "It's _4:05_ in the morning. What do you need?" Kurt asked, collapsing onto his bed again. The dean pulled him out of the bed, causing Kurt too _umph._ Elliott got the same treatment a minute later.

"We need you two to train, and if you do it incorrectly, the world will end." The dean said simply, crossing his arms childishly. Kurt stared at him.

"I train everyday, thank you very much." Kurt said, kicking his legs out of Smythe's grasp. Smythe held his hands up in surrender. The dean looked at Kurt quizzically.

"Well, we're going to train twice a day. So get changed and meet us in the gym in 10." The dean said, walking out of the room with Smythe. Kurt looked at Starchild, who was in turn looking at him, with an odd expression, until the two started laughing.

 _Starchild stared at the mist in-front of him, he loved watching Kurt's dreams. And- Oh... Elliott was in this one. He smiled. Starchild was performing a lady gaga song, 'Marry the night', and Kurt was singing it with him.. A duet. The song ended with Kurt and Elliott back to back, breathing heavily. Elliott turned around and grabbed Kurt's forearms, and leaned in. Kurt took a second to react before fitting his lips to Starchild's._

Kurt wiped his eyes and stood up. "Well I'm gonna take a shower." He said, grabbing some clothes out of his closet and entering the bathroom. Elliott waited for the water to turn on before standing and heading to his Ipod. He turned it on. The first song fitted his situation, so he started to sing.

" _Here we go again_

 _I kinda wanna be more than friends_  
 _So take it easy on me_  
 _I'm afraid you're never satisfied_

 _Here we go again_  
 _We're sick like animals_  
 _We play pretend_  
 _You're just a cannibal_  
 _And I'm afraid I won't get out alive_  
 _No, I won't sleep tonight_

 _Oh, oh_  
 _I want some more_  
 _Oh, oh_  
 _What are you waitin' for?_  
 _Take a bite of my heart tonight_  
 _Oh, oh_  
 _I want some more_  
 _Oh, oh_  
 _What are you waitin' for?_  
 _What are you waitin' for?_  
 _Say goodbye to my heart tonight_

 _Here we are again_  
 _I feel the chemicals kickin' in_  
 _It's gettin' heavier_  
 _I wanna run and hide_  
 _I wanna run and hide_  
 _I do it every time_  
 _You're killin' me now_  
 _And I won't be denied by you_  
 _The animal inside of you_

 _Oh, oh_  
 _I want some more_  
 _Oh, oh_  
 _What are you waitin' for?_  
 _Take a bite of my heart tonight_  
 _Oh, oh_  
 _I want some more_  
 _Oh, oh_  
 _What are you waitin' for?_  
 _What are you waitin' for?_  
 _Say goodbye to my heart tonight_

 _Hush, hush, the world is quiet_  
 _Hush, hush we both can't fight it_  
 _It's us that made this mess_  
 _Why can't you understand?_  
 _Whoa, I won't sleep tonight_  
 _I won't sleep tonight_

 _Here we go again_

 _Oh, oh_  
 _I want some more_  
 _Oh, oh_  
 _What are you waitin' for?_  
 _Take a bite of my heart tonight_  
 _Oh, oh_  
 _I want some more_  
 _Oh, oh_  
 _What are you waitin' for?_  
 _What are you waitin' for?_  
 _What are you waitin'_  
 _Take a bite of my heart tonight_

 _Oh, oh_  
 _I want some more_  
 _Oh, oh_  
 _What are you waitin' for?_  
 _What are you waitin' for?_  
 _Say goodbye to my heart tonight"_

Kurt hopped in the shower, and turned the water on when he heard a song playing. It was 'Animal' By Neon Trees. He started singing it while taking his shower, by the time the song was over, he was out and fully dressed. He exited the bathroom and gestured to it. "All your's Elliott." Elliott looked up at him and beamed. As soon as Elliott was in the bathroom, Kurt rushed to his Ipod and searched for a song that fit his situation. Of coursed he liked Elliott... but he had no idea how to do it besides through song.

As soon as Elliott exited the bathroom, Kurt started the song, and singing.

 _"Hey baby won't you look my way_

 _I can be your new addiction_  
 _Hey baby what you gotta say?_  
 _All you're giving me is fiction_  
 _I'm a sorry sucker and this happens all the time_  
 _I found out that everybody talks_  
 _Everybody talks, everybody talks_

 _It started with a whisper_  
 _And that was when I kissed him_  
 _And then he made my lips hurt_  
 _I could hear the chit chat_  
 _Take me to your love shack_  
 _He's always gotta back track_  
 _When everybody talks back_

 _Hey honey you could be my drug_  
 _You could be my new prescription_  
 _Too much could be an overdose_  
 _All this trash talk make me itchin'_  
 _Oh my my_  
 _Everybody talks, everybody talks_  
 _Everybody talks, too much_

 _It started with a whisper_  
 _And that was when I kissed him_  
 _And then he made my lips hurt_  
 _I could hear the chit chat_  
 _Take me to your love shack_  
 _He's always gotta back track_  
 _When everybody talks back_

 _Never thought I'd live_  
 _To see the day_  
 _When everybody's words got in the way_

 _Hey sugar show me all your love_  
 _All you're giving me is friction_  
 _Hey sugar what you gotta say?_

 _It started with a whisper_  
 _And that was when I kissed him_  
 _And then he made my lips hurt_  
 _I could hear the chit chat_  
 _Take me to your love shack_  
 _He's always gotta back track_  
 _When everybody talks back_

 _Everybody talks, everybody talks_  
 _Everybody talks, everybody talks_  
 _Everybody talks, everybody talks back_

 _It started with a whisper_  
 _And that was when I kissed him_

 _Everybody talks, everybody talks back"_

Elliott stepped out of the bathroom to Kurt, who jumped into song after a few words "This how I feel, sorta". Elliott watched Kurt, he put a whole new twist to the song, in his range, he made it like it was made for him. It ended with Kurt on one knee in-front of Starchild.

* * *

Kurt and Elliott walked down the hallway, hand in hand, towards the gym. Once at the doors, they were flung open by Smythe. Kurt stared at him. Smythe started at their clasped hands. "Anderson."

"Hmm?" He asked, walking to the door, he also stared at their hands. "You owe me $50." was all he said, holding out his hand. Elliott and Kurt exchanged a look before laughing at them. Anderson pouted, but handed him $50. "Now ,now. It's time to train." Mr Anderson said, putting his hands in his pockets and walking into the room.

"So what did you guys bet on anyways?" Kurt asked, looking around the gym.

"Oh, if you would get together the day after Elliott cam back or in a few weeks, obviously, I won." Smythe said triumphantly, setting his coffee cup down.

 _"Uhm.." Kurt stood up, dusting off fake dust off his clothes. Elliot smiled. "Yes." Kurt's head snapped up. "What?_

 _"I said, Yes, Kurt." Kurt smiled and hugged Elliott._

"Okay down to business," Mr. Anderson said, glaring at Smythe, who shrugged. He held up ankle and wrist weights. Kurt glared at him. "10 laps without theese for now," He said ,throwing them behind them. Kurt sighed and turned towards his best friend. "Today's gonna be a long day."

* * *

 **Sorry It's mainly two songs. I needed them together... for now C:**


End file.
